Baltic Military District
| type = Military district |garrison= Kaliningrad |garrison_label=Headquarters |battles = World War II |notable_commanders=Hovhannes Bagramyan, Aleksandr Gorbatov }} The Baltic Military District (Прибалтийский военный округ (ПБВО)) was a military district of the Soviet armed forces, formed briefly before the German invasion, and then reformed after World War II and disbanded after the fall of the Soviet Union in 1991. Pre-War and World War II Initially the Baltic Military District was created by order of the USSR People's Commissar of Defence on 11 July 1940, and located in Riga. This was after the Soviet occupation of the Baltic States but before they were forcibly legally absorbed into the Soviet Union. On August, 17th, 1940 it became the Baltic Special Military District. Personnel of the Estonian, Latvian, and Lithuanian Armies were incorporated into the Red Army as the 22nd, 24th, and 29th Territorial Rifle Corps respectively. However they were notoriously unreliable and defected in large numbers to the Germans after June 1941.Nigel Thomas, Germany's Eastern Front Allies (2): Baltic Forces, Osprey, 5. In 1941 the District (which became the North-Western Front on the outbreak of war) consisted of the: * 8th Army * 11th Army * 27th Army * 5th Airborne Corps * and other smaller formations and units.Orbat.com/Niehorster, Baltic Special Military District Order of Battle June 22, 1941 3rd Mechanised Corps was also located within the district at Vilnius. The Baltic Military District was formed for a second time in accordance with the directive of the General Staff of the Red Army on 30 October 1943, at which point the territory of the county (Lithuanian, Latvian and Estonian SSRs) were occupied by German troops. The district headquarters was in Vyshniy Volochek. The district was disbanded on March 23, 1944. Post War Postwar the District was created on 9 July 1945 at Riga on the basis of базе управления Zemland Group of Forces formed from the former 1st Baltic Front.Советская военная энциклопедия М., Е979 Т.б. 822с, via Feskov 2004. It initially included only the Latvian and Lithuanian Soviet Socialist Republics. Following the disbandment on 27 February 1946 of a special military district that had been administering the Kaliningrad region, the Kaliningrad oblast was added to the District's control, and ten years later in January 1956 the territory of the Estonian SSR was transferred from the Leningrad Military District. The main combat formation within the District was the 11th Guards Army in the Kaliningrad Oblast, following the disbandment of the 10th Guards Army in 1950. In the 1950s it comprised the 1st TD (former Tank Corps) and all the remaining Guards formations - 2nd Rifle Corps, 16th Koenigsberg Red Banner Rifle Corps (the 1st and 26th RD, 29 MD) and 36th Nemanskiy Red Banner Rifle Corps (5th and 16th RD, 30th MD). In 1955 the district's forces comprised the 11th Guards Army, the 2nd Guards Rifle Corps, the 4th Guards Rifle Corps, the 1st Guards Rifle Division, the 5th, the 16th Guards, the 26th Guards, the 28th and 42nd Rifle Divisions, the 1st Tank Division, the 28th Guards, 29th Guards, and 30th Guards Mechanised Divisions, and the 15th Guards Airborne Corps (76th Guards Air Assault Division and 104th Guards Airborne Division).Feskov, 2004, p.49 For the entire postwar period the 11th Guards Army comprised the 40th Guards Tank Division (former 2nd Guards Cavalry Corps, then 28th Guards Mechanised Division) and the 1st Tank, and the 1st and 26th Guards MRD (former Rifle Divisions). In 1960 the 5th Guards MRD, a former Rifle Division, was disbanded. With the transfer of the Estonian area to the Leningrad Military District the 2nd Guards 'Tatsin' Tank Division went with it, leaving the District with only the 1st Guards 'Insterburg' Tank Division in Kaliningrad, which had been reorganised from the 1st Guards Tank Corps in the later part of 1945. The 51st Guards Motor Rifle Vitebsk Division of the Order of Lenin Red was disbanded in accordance with district Commander' directive № 006471 dated May 5, 1960. In 1969 the 8th Guards Motor Rifle Division was moved from the District to the Central Asian Military District and arrived eventually at Frunze. In 1979 Scott and Scott reported the HQ address of the District as PriBVO, Riga-Center, Ulitsa Merkelya, Dom 13, with the officers' club in the same location. Commanders of the Baltic Military District * 1940 General Colonel Aleksandr Loktionov * 1940–1941 General Colonel Fyodor Kuznetsov * 1945–1954: General of the Army Hovhannes Bagramyan * 1954–1958: General of the Army Aleksandr Gorbatov * 1958–1959: General of the Army Pavel Batov * 1959-63: General of the Army Iosif Gusakovsky * 1963-71: General of the Army Georgy Khetagurov * 1971-72: General Colonel Vladimir GovorovScott and Scott, The Armed Forces of the USSR, 1979, Westview Press, Boulder, Colorado (for district commanders to 1972) * 1972-80: General Colonel Aleksandr Mayorov * 1980–1984: General Colonel Stanisla Postnikov * 1984–1987: General Colonel А. V. Bekhtenin * 1987: General Colonel Viktor Grishin * 1987-91: General Lieutenant Fyodor Kuzmin * 1991: General Lieutenant Valery Mironov Forces at the end of the 1980s Toward the end of the 1980s the District's forces consisted of: * 3rd Guards Motor Rifle Division, Klaipėda (which transferred to the Baltic Fleet as a coastal defence division in 1989) *16th Guards Motor Rifle Division, Tauragė * 18th Guards Motor Rifle Division (arrived from Czechoslovakia 1990-91) * 24th Tank Training Division, Riga (which became 54th District Training Centre, and then was reorganised as the 25th Motor Rifle Brigade and moved to Vladimirsky Lager in Pskov Oblast)Feskov et al 2004, p.106 * 107th Motor Rifle Division, Vilnius * 144th Guards Motor Rifle Division, Tallinn (the former 29th Guards Rifle Division) * 11th Guards Army ** 1st Guards Tank Division, Kaliningrad ** 1st Guards Motor Rifle Division, Kaliningrad ** 40th Guards Tank Division, Sovetsk Russian Wikipedia notes on the 13th Rifle Regiment say that from May 1956 to August 1994 Until 1993 - as the regiment until August 1994 - as an induction. 25 Definition of SMEs. omsbr. the 13th Regiment was stationed in the Latvian Soviet Socialist Republic and then Latvia as part of the 24th Tank Training Division. The regiment was training and preparing junior officers and specialists: BMP commander, gunner guns of drivers of various military vehicles, radio chiefs, commanders of the engineering units. Located in the village of Adazi-2 (now Kadaga) near the town of Riga. In accordance with the Directive of the First Deputy Chief of the Joint Armed Forces of the Commonwealth of Independent States on March 11, 1992 № 314/3/0327, and the Directive Commander of North-Western Group of Forces on August 29, 1992 № 6/1 / 0287, 13th Guards Red Banner Sevastopol training Motor Rifle Regiment named Red Latvian Riflemen was reorganised as the 25 Guards Motorized Rifle Brigade Sevastopol Red Banner named after the Latvian Riflemen. In accordance with a directive of the Defence Minister of the Russian Federation on October 11, 1993 № 314/1/001200, Directive General Staff of the Armed Forces of the Russian Federation on November 11, 1993 № 453/4/01002-25 25th Guards Motorized Rifle Sevastopol Red Banner separate brigade named after the Latvian Riflemen was relocated from Latvia in Pskov Oblast Russia, becoming part of the troops of the Leningrad Military District. The 7th Guards Cherkassy Airborne Division with its headquarters at Kaunas Fortress, and the 44th Training Airborne Division, at Gaižiūnai, of the Soviet Airborne Forces were also located within the district. The Soviet Air Force's presence within the District in the 1980s consisted of the 15th Air Army, headquartered at Riga, and the 2nd Army of the Soviet Air Defence Forces. On 1 January 1991 the 15th Air Army consisted of the:OTAN vs Pacto de Varsovia *79th Independent Communications Regiment (Riga) *249th OSAE (Riga) with 7 Mi-8, 1 Mi-6 and a few transport aircraft *285th OVEREB (Jelgava, Riga area) with 19 Mi-8 *886th Order of the Red Banner "Stalingrad" ORAP (Jēkabpils, Latvian SSR) with 12 Su-24 and 14 Su-17M4 as the 16th ORAP in WW2 *39th ADIB (Liyelvalde, Riga area) 1981Michael Holm, 39th Aviation Division Fighter-Bomber, retrieved January 2013. **53rd Guards "Stalingrad" APIB (Shaulyay, Lithuanian SSR) with 35 MiG-27 and 11 MiG-23 **327th APIB (Daugavpils, Latvian SSR) with 49 MiG-27 and 12 MiG-23 **899th APIB (Liyelvarde, Riga area) with 47 MiG-27 and 11 MiG-23 The 15th Air Army was activated in July 1942; from Oct 1943 attached to the Bryansk Front, and later the 2nd Baltic Front; ended the war attacking the Courland pocket. It was renamed the 30th Air Army in January 1949, but became 15th Air Army again in April 1968. During September 1991 the District was reorganised into the North Western Group of Forces (ru:Северо-Западная группа войск). The Baltic MD was renamed by USSR Presidential Decree of 15 Nov 1991Krasnaya Zvezda 26 Nov 91 First Edition p.1] The NWGF was subordinated to the jusrisdiction of Russian Federation by a Decree of the Russian President of 27 January 1992.Moscow INTERFAX in English 1418 GMT 28 Jan 92 The NWGF ended its existence on 1 September 1994 with all Russian forces withdrawn from Lithuania, Latvia, and Estonia. Russia officially ended its military presence in the Baltics after it turned off the Skrunda-1 radar station in Latvia on August 31, 1998. Ground Forces in the Kaliningrad oblast came under the command of 11th Guards Army, which four to five years later became the Ground and Coastal Defence Forces of the Baltic Fleet. Sources * http://www8.brinkster.com/vad777/sssr-89-91/districts/pribvo.htm * (inc district commanders 1972-) * Andrew Duncan, Russian Forces in Decline - Part 2, Jane's Intelligence Review, October 1996 Further reading *Petersen, P. and Petersen, S. (1993) "The Kaliningrad garrison state", Jane's Intelligence Review, 5:2, 1993 Category:Military districts of the Soviet Union Category:Military units and formations established in 1940 Category:Military units and formations disestablished in 1991 Category:1940 establishments in the Soviet Union Category:Estonian Soviet Socialist Republic Category:Military history of Estonia